Murder
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Someone threw a blue shell at Bowser and Bowser Jr. during a race in Mario Kart. Bowser escapes, but Junior wasn't lucky. Can Mario, Luigi and Bowser get along and defeat the one who's responsible? And will Junior survive? The answers are jam-packed in this one fanfic. Rated T due to Junior's condition after the crash, and also because of the villain's death.
1. Poor Bowser Junior

_**Murder**_

_**No flaming.**_

At the Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament finals, today was a big day for the racers. They were gonna race in Rainbow Road. After 15 races in the All-Cup Tour, on 150cc, with the courses flipped, they were finally gonna race in the most difficult, insane race they would ever do.

Racers:

Mario and Luigi in the Red Fire

Peach and Daisy in the Heart Coach

Yoshi and Birdo in the Turbo Yoshi

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi in the Goo Goo Buggy

Koopa and Paratroopa in the Koopa Dasher

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the DK Jumbo

Bowser and Bowser Jr. in the Koopa King

Toad and Toadette in the Toad Kart

Petey Piranha and King Boo in the Piranha Pipes

Lakitu appeared and begins the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Lakitu said. The racers stepped on the gas and began the race.

Things were going well, until someone in the shadows threw a blue shell...AT BOWSER AND JUNIOR!

They both screamed in panic.

Bowser jumped out of the kart, but Junior didn't do the same in time. The kart exploded.

"No..." He said in sorrow.

Junior was rushed to the hospital.

The other racers were in the waiting room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Bowser, but...I'm sorry about your son." Mario said.

"...So I guess you were a nice guy after all." Bowser said with a smile.

Mario smiled back at him.

The doctor came out.

"Finally!" He ran to the doctor.

"Your son is..." The doctor was halted by Bowser.

"I don't care, let me see him!" The king bursts into the room, only to find Junior, in awful condition.

The other racers came in.

All of them gasped at Junior's unconscious body. He had a huge gash on his forehead, his arm, and his chest, and his shell broke into two. He had cuts everywhere, even his hair, bib and tail wasn't spared. Even his armbands suffered some damage.

"My...God..." That was all Bowser could say.

"Your son suffered a concussion, but thankfully he hasn't suffered amnesia." The doctor said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Bowser said, worried.

"Even though we did all that we can, he has a 10% survival rate." The doctor said.

Bowser started to cry.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Will Junior recover? Who's the one who hurt Junior? And who will stop him? Tune in next chapter! Same time, same channel! LOL! Again, no flames.**_


	2. New Recruits

_**Murder: Chapter 2**_

_**Flames are not allowed.**_

"You've...You've gotta be kidding!" Bowser sobbed.

"Sadly, I'm not." The doctor said in pity.

"Who...**WHO DID THIS? !**" Bowser yelled.

"I don't know, but he looks like you..." The doctor said.

"My undead brother?" Bowser said.

"No." The doctor said.

"A robot." Bowser said.

"No." The doctor said again.

"Someone in a suit?" Bowser said.

"Wrong." The doctor said.

"Then I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out soon." Bowser said.

"Uh...Bowser? I have a feeling that we should team up. You, me and Luigi." Mario said, lending his hand to Bowser.

"...That's impossible." Bowser said.

"Come on, we did it a few times." Mario said.

"That's because I needed to accomplish my achievement." Bowser said.

"Let's just do it one more time. Please? No more after this." Mario said.

"Alright, fine." Bowser shook Mario's hand.

"I was hoping for that...heh, heh..." Luigi said, blushing.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Fwahahahaha! That little brat...he deserved it! Bowser thought he killed me...Well, he was wrong..." The mysterious Bowser-like person said.

He revealed himself, and it turned out to be...**DARK BOWSER? !**

"**FWAHAHAHAHA!** Fawful and the Dark Star are nothing more than drips of my blue blood! I have become fully inhuman...I have the same organs like a human...but much more darker...and blue." Dark Bowser said.

"Soon...Bowser Jr. will...die...Fwahahahahahahahaha!" Dark Bowser laughed.

Back to the heroes...

Mario, Luigi and Bowser were walking through a ancient temple.

"I'm serious, this is the way to the guy's castle." Mario said.

"Huh. Better watch out for booby traps, then." Luigi said.

"Hm. I think we need more guys." Bowser said.

Then they saw a egg.

"Hey, a egg." Mario said, walking to it.

"Wow...It's big...and it has green spots." Mario said.

"What would happen if I touch it?" Luigi said.

Just when Luigi touched it, it starts to hatch.

"Oh." Luigi said.

It hatched and Yoshi was in there.

"Peek-a-boo!" Yoshi said.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Mario said.

"Why were you in that egg, anyway?" Bowser said.

"I was waiting for you. I just wanted to play Peek-A-Boo." Yoshi said.

"I see." Mario said.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Yoshi said.

"We're going to the lair of the guy who looks like Bowser who hurt Junior." Mario said.

Yoshi saw Bowser, believing him to be the doppelganger.

**"IS IT YOU, PUNK? !"** Yoshi growled.

"No, of course not! The doppelganger looks different." Bowser said.

"Oh." Yoshi said.

"And guess who was with me!" Yoshi said.

"Birdo?"

"Yeah." He said.

Birdo walked out of the hallway.

"Hello!" Birdo said.

"And, guess who else?" Yoshi said.

"Um...I dunno. I only remember Birdo being with you." Mario said.

"Then I'll show you. It's gonna be a big surprise! Close your eyes! (Hey, that rhymes.)" Yoshi said.

Mario closed his eyes.

Yoshi brings out...(here's the shocker)...**PRINCESS PEACH AND DAISY!**

"Open 'em up!" Yoshi said.

Mario opened them.

"Hey, Peach! And Daisy!" Mario said happily.

"Hey, sweetie!" Peach said.

"Hey, Mario!" Daisy said.

"Oh, h-hey, Daisy...Heh, heh..." Luigi said, blushing again.

"Hey, Luigi-kins!" Daisy said, hugging Luigi.

Later on, they continue the quest.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_No flames._**


	3. It's Dark Bowser Junior!

**_Murder: Chapter 3_**

**_Don't flame._**

As they continue their quest, they meet Koopa, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. They enter a volcano-like place with a weak and thin bridge with lava below it. The exit is at the other side.

"Mama-mia...How are we supposed to go through the bridge?" Mario said.

"Let's go from the lightest person to the heaviest." Luigi said.

"Alright." Mario said.

They gone through the bridge in this order.

Baby Luigi Baby Mario Koopa Daisy Peach Birdo Waluigi Yoshi Luigi Mario Wario Bowser

Luckily, the heavier people didn't fall in the lava.

They go to the exit and then enter a beach.

"We're halfway there." Mario said.

Then there was a shadow. It looked just like...Bowser Jr.? ! But it wasn't him. It was...

"**DARK** Bowser Jr.? !" Mario said in shock.

"Yep. I'm glad to see that the real Junior crashed. Now **I'LL** be the prince of Koopas!" Dark Bowser Jr. said.

**"WAAAAH!"** The babies cried.

**"MY GOD!"** Koopa said.

"Like that'll ever happen." Bowser said, going into a battle pose.

Bowser burned Dark Bowser Jr. with his fire breath, Wario pummeled him, Waluigi attacked him, Mario punched and kicked him, and Luigi threw him around a bit.

Bowser then decapitated the dark beast, with blue blood pouring out of it. They then take a break, and eat some food and drinks.

"Mmm...Delicious." Bowser said.

"I'm in heaven." Wario said.

"I wanna come back here!" Baby Mario said.

"Me too!" Baby Luigi said.

"But still...We have one more danger to deal with." Waluigi said.

"Which means it's...Dark Bowser." Bowser said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Again, no flames. Sorry if it's short._**


	4. Dark Bowser's Destruction

_**Murder: Chapter 4**_

_**No fla-Oh, you get the point. I won't add this anymore. One more chapter after this. I'm out of ideas.**_

They go to a dark version of the Dark Land, Bowser's home.

"Stupid copycats." Bowser said.

"At least we're almost done." Mario said.

They then see the castle.

"This is it." Luigi said.

"Everyone, stay here. Me, Luigi and Mario will deal with this." Bowser said.

The three go in the castle, with the others staying outside.

They escape all of the traps, enemies, and everything else and reach the throne room. There, they find Dark Bowser.

"It's you!" Bowser snarled.

"Yes, it's me...Now let's settle this. Fwahahahaha!" Dark Bowser roared. "You may have destroyed my son, but I'll have my revenge." Dark Bowser growled.

The three battle Dark Bowser.

Bowser did brutal attacks, Mario used fire attacks and Luigi uses electric attacks.

**"AAAAARGH!"** Dark Bowser screamed in pain.

Dark Bowser was severely weakened.

"*cough* *cough* *wheeze* A-a-a-a-argh...C-cannot l-l-live a-any l-longer..." Dark Bowser coughed.

Bowser decapitated the dark king the same way he killed Dark Bowser Jr..

"That was for Junior." Bowser said.

The castle collapsed, and they escape. Then they go back to the hospital to check on Junior.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	5. Not The Only Time

_**Murder: Final Chapter**_

Bowser was talking to the doctor.

"So will he survive?" Bowser said.

"Sadly...no..." The doctor said.

Bowser cried again.

"But luckily, he's a Near Immortal, like you." The doctor said with a smile.

Bowser smiled.

"But you won't see him for the rest of the day." He said, sadly.

Bowser sighed sadly.

Bowser came in Junior's room to say his last goodbyes to Junior.

"Junior?" Bowser said.

Junior was struggling to even breathe or open his eyes.

"P-Papa..." Junior said, weakly.

"I know you're gonna die, but remember...Dragon Koopas are Near Immortals. They die, but then get resurrected the next day, somehow." Bowser said.

"G-Good..." Junior said.

"I just wanna say that I love you, Junior..." He said, starting to tear up.

"I love you too, Papa..." He started to tear up also.

Junior took one final breath...and his ECG went flatline. Junior was dead...but luckily, he was a Near Immortal. This may be the first time he died, but not the_ only_ time.

Bowser cried.

But then he got over it, and spent the rest of his day with his friends, even Mario.

The next day, Junior comes back to life, and Bowser's life was perfect again.

None of this would ever happen again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
